One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to managing conference calls.
Modern organizations rely heavily upon conference calls as a means of communication and collaboration among people in disparate locations. In some cases, the range of topics discussed in a given conference call may vary widely. To avoid confusion on the conference call, one or more additional conference calls can be initiated. Each additional conference call is started with the intent of continuing discussion in one selected topic from the original conference call. While using multiple conference calls facilitates targeted conversations for multiple topics, sharing information among the conference calls is problematic.